


Billy Batson is Harley Jr!

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Shazam! (Comics)
Genre: Flirting, Harley Quinn Junior, M/M, Young Love, sidekick au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: an AU where rather than Captain Marvel, Billy Batson becomes Harley Quinn's side kick, and Damian Wayne's heart might never be the same





	1. Billy's new job

“Hey Miss. H!” Harley Quinn turned a big smile on her face “Billy! you’re back!” she froze when she saw him. “Ta-da! you like my new look Miss. H?” She looked him up and down, wondering if this is how Batman felt when Robin first showed off his green sparkly underpants. 

Billy was wearing a pair of Doc Martin’s with red laces, his skinny far too pale legs went up to a sparkly part of blue shorts that were so short they were more a belt with pretensions. He was wearing a red and white t-shirt that looked like it had been through the wash a few too many times, “Mommy’s little monster” was written over his skinny chest. His formally black hair was now a bleached white-blonde with two huge spots of color, bubble gum pink on one side and electric blue on the other. He was wearing a mess of make up that looked like he’d put it on with a shot gun then run through the rain. 

Harley wasn’t really sure if she should laugh or not, covering her mouth with a hand. “Oh wowza Billy you really went all out when I said you should get a costume” The boy gave her a huge grin “you like it?” he gave a twirl and she tried not to look away, it didn’t give any better coverage in the back. He looked at her expectantly. 'What the heck' she thought, everyone in this business was dressed like a clown if the kid liked the look, who cares? besides Batman had had at least two Robins running around in green panties. “You look killer short round!” she clapped her hands together “so we got a look, we need a name! any ideas?!”

“um well”

“lets see, Pierrot? goes with Harlequin, hm you’re a little under dressed”

“ummm”

“Auguste? nah no one will get that one”

“Miss. H-”

“Let’s see, B, Bozo? Bobo?”

“HARLEY!”

“oh yeah hon?”

“I was thinking… maybe” He looked at the tops of his boots and shuffled his feet “if it’s okay with, Harley Quinn Jr?” She tucked a hand under his chin and tipped his head up to look at her. “Sugar? you really want that?”

“yeah, you’re like, the first person to care, I want to be, I don’t know, the Robin to your Batman”

“Deal Junior” He broke into a big grin, she grabbed a baseball bat from the toy box and handed it to him. “Come on other Harley we got an appointment with Batsy to keep.” 

A few hours later Harley was standing on top of the bank counter of Gotham’s First National waving her comically over sized pop gun around. Billy had the bat over one shoulder and a gun nearly as big as him in his other hand walking the floor. “Okay suckers of Gotham! everyone behave and no one gets popped! get it?” With that the stain glass sky light exploded inward. Batman and Robin fell from the sky handing on the bank floor two pools of caped shadow. “Hiya Batsy!” Harley gave a cheerful wave. At that moment Robin turned his head and caught sight of Billy, and promptly tripped over his own feet and almost landed on his face. Batman and Harley both turned and looked at the Boy Wonder. “Huh, so that’s a thing” Harley commented and Batman glared at her.


	2. Damian's crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian gets a little light teasing about his crush on Harley Jr.

“So I hear you have a crush” Jon said in a mocking voice from above Damian. “tt!” Damian’s ears burned as he looked up toward he’s bedroom ceiling where Jon was lazily floating around the room. “What are you talking about Kent?” he barked but the sinking feeling in his stomach told him that his best friend already knew. “about how you tripped over your own feet the second you saw Harley Jr.” 

Damian hoped the blush wasn’t showing on his face. “Don’t be ridicules, I am Robin I never trip on my feet” He huffed. Jon twisted around so he floating on his front and looking down at Damian. “You do when cute boys in short shorts show up” Damian spluttered feeling like he’d just swallowed his own tongue. He was sure he was blushing so hard that not even his tan skin could hide it. Jon let out an evil laugh “knew it!” he shouted. “tt! you don’t know anything!” Damian shouted but his voice cracked on the last word. 

That Night

Damian and Colin sped along the Gotham streets in Colin’s massive cycle. The police radio crackled to life “Attention! all units robbery in progress, 1st national bank!” Damian looked up at Colin from the sidecar and Colin turned the bike toward the robbery. 

As they rode up the front of the bank exploded outward into the street leaving a gapping hole. Out of the smoke a number of men in clown masks carrying heavy duffle bags ran. Colin and Damian leapt from the cycle and Colin transformed into his hulking Abuse form. The clowns skittered backwards a few dropping their bags and one even having the nerve to pull a gun out of his coat pocket. Damian smiled and Abuse slammed his fists together, but just then a small figure walked out of the smoke of the bank.

Harley Jr was wearing his sparkly blue mini-shorts, the beat up t-shirt with “Mommy’s little monster” across the front, his blond hair with it’s pink and blue high-lights was covered in dust. “Whatcha guys waiting for?” He said to the clowns before turning and seeing Damian and Colin. “Oh hi Robin” He smiled brightly seeming not even to see the 7 foot tall muscle monster next to Robin. Damian couldn’t speak, or move, or stop staring at Harley. Colin coughed in his too deep Abuse voice “Oh no. the thugs are getting away with the money” he said in a flat tone. For a moment the clowns looked confused, then got it and started to run for it down the street. 

“Robin, I’ll chase the money you stay here and deal with Harley Jr.” Abuse said in the same flat tone. Before turning to go after the clowns running away he bent down and whispered in Damian’s ear “good luck” then he was gone down the street. The two boys stood eying each other across the rubble of the bank. “soooooo” Billy Batson said dragging the word out as he playfully swung his baseball bat. “If I ran away what would you do?” He said playfully. Damian finally found his voice “chase you” Billy’s smile lit up his face. “And if you caught me?” 

“run and lets find out” Harley Jr let out a laugh and was off running, Damian laughed too and was after him.


	3. Bat Brothers looking after Dami's heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's older brothers want to get to the bottom of this Harley Jr thing

Duela Dent is a hard woman to find. So hard to find some people honestly don’t believes she exists in normal time space. It doesn’t help that on any given night she might be going by the name Joker’s Daughter, Catgirl, Scarecrone, Riddler’s Daughter, Penguin’s Daughter, Card Queen, or Harlequin. Jason Todd in his Red Hood outfit slides onto the bar stool next to her. Tonight she’s in a purple uniform with a frilly collar, her natural red hair showing but her face made up in clown white with bright red lips. Tim sat on the bar stool on the other side of her and lifted a finger to the bartender. 

Duela turned her smile on him. “Hey bird boy, I didn’t think you were old enough to drink” she winked at him. “Yeah and they totally checked your ID when you ordered that appletini” Tim said nodding his head at the drink in front of Duela. She laughed “okay got me” she took a sip. “So how can I help the sons of Batman?” 

“are you a hero or a villain tonight?” Jason said. She thought about the question before saying “honey I’m always just me” 

“and who are you tonight?” Jason asked. She laughed “why I’m the Joker’s Daughter! or should I say the Red Hood’s daughter?” she eyed him “I’d look good in that helmet. let me borrow it? I only need it for the night I’ll be someone else tomorrow” before Jason could react Tim cut in. “Duela we need your help with something” She turned and looked at him expectantly. “I don’t really know how to put this but” He put down a series of video stills from the bank’s cameras. “Do you have a brother?” 

Duela picked up on of the pictures of Harley Jr and eyed it. “Cute kid, like his style, but sadly I’m an only child.” Tim sighed “He runs with Harley Quinn, some times on his own, you wouldn’t know where we can find her?” Duela made a noncommittal sound and took another sip of her drink. “Look me and step-mom didn’t get along before she dumped dad into that vat of acid” She was leaving off the last time she and the Joker had been in the same room he’d nearly killed her for claiming to be his daughter. The two former Robins rose, Tim taking his drink with him. “Thanks for the help Duela, try to stay out of trouble” Jason said and she laughed and waved them away.

The boys slipped into the back of an unmarked van and Dick turned away from the computer to ask “So get anything useful?” Tim shrugged. “you know how she is, she never lies but you can never tell how much of what she’s saying is really real” he said. “I believe her if she says she doesn’t know him” Jason said pulling off his helmet. It had been a month since Dick had caught the same kid on a roof top, with Damian.

Robin had been on top of Harley Jr, the two boys kissing passionately, teenaged hands wandering over each other. Dick wasn’t really sure what he said, though Damian insisted it was “What the FUCK!” Harley Jr had been the first to recover, expertly rolling Damian over so he was on top and throwing two smoke bombs. Dick and Damian had been trapped for a few seconds in a thick pink smoke which left glitter in their hair for a week. When it cleared Harley Jr was gone and Dick and Damian were no longer on speaking terms. 

Since then Damian’s three brothers, the former Robins had been hunting this mystery boy with very little luck. Tim sipped the beer in the glass he’d stolen from the bar. “So you have any luck while we were wasting our time?” he asked, Dick gave him a disapproving look but didn’t comment on the beer. “Well I’ve been going through Harley Quinn’s financials.” Dick said “you know there’s shell companies and fake names not to mention it’s really hard to tell how much of the Joker’s empire she’s running these days. But one thing stood out, she worked really hard to hide it. It’s a house, two bedroom little thing just outside of town, most hidden and shielded thing she owns, she did such a good job I’m not even 100% sure it’s her’s” 

“So you think that’s where she’s stashing him” Jason said with a raised eyebrow. “If not him then someone else she cares about a whole lot” Dick replied.

10am the next morning, Billy Batson adjusted the package under his arm. He docked down and fixed his beanie in a car mirror. He was wearing black skinny jeans tucked into his Doc Martin’s, a white t-shirt with a black bomber jacket an over sized beanie covering most of his blonde hair so only his bangs hung out the front. He walked up the neat path to the front door of the small house. A knock on the door and a second later the door opened. Billy always had to do a double take, Harley’s sister looked just like her. “Hey Billy” She said with a smile. “Heya Ms. Quinzel” he said back. “For the millionth time Billy, call me June” He nodded. June turned into the house and yelled “Lucy! Cousin Billy is here”

A tiny shape with long blonde hair, wearing a pink tutu over her overalls with two different socks one a dark purple and the other a violent green, came flying toward him. Billy barely had time to brace himself before she went plowing into him, nearly knocking him straight back out of the house. “Lucy honey, go easy on poor Billy you nearly knocked him right out” June said with an indulgent smile. “Sorry Mommy!” Lucy said to June before turning her attention to Billy “what you get me!” 

June clicked her tongue. “Lucy Quinzel, that’s very rude, why do you think Billy got you any gifts?” she said. Lucy pointed to the package under Billy’s arm and he smiled. “caught me” she said and pulled it out and handed it to her. Before June could say anything Lucy was through the brown paper. She squealed with glee at the box with the Tonka truck inside. “And that’s not all” Billy said with a smile and June rolled her eyes. Billy reached into his coat and pulled out a doll sized pink tutu, a perfect match for the one Lucy was wearing. She looked at it in wonder before jumping at Billy. She knocked him over this time wrapping her arms around his neck and planting kissing on his check. “thankyouthankyouthankyou!” she squealed into his ear at top volume. Billy winced but hugged her back.

Outside in the bushes the three former Robins watched, before wordlessly turning to each other. After an unspoken conference they slipped back unseen to the van. Inside they didn’t say anything for a long time till Tim spoke for them all. “well he could do worse”


	4. Roof Top Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's crush gets him in trouble, again

Billy sat on the edge of a building’s roof idly kicking his heels against the building. Billy hummed a few bars of a pop song as the wind whipped his peroxide blonde hair around. He smiled to himself when he heard the crush of boots behind him. Billy turned putting one foot up on the ledge and looking backward. Robin stood there the wind blowing his cape around. “Harley Jr!” He shouted clearly trying to sound authoritative, but Billy could tell he was flustered. 

“Heya angry birb what brings you around these parts” Billy dropped a wink at the end of the sentence and tried not laugh at the blush in Robin’s cheeks. “I’ve come to bring you in!” Robin declared with as much dignity as he could manage. Billy turned around fully to face him stepping onto the roof and standing up. Billy stretched fully making sure his “Mommy’s little monster” t-shirt rode up. He caught Robin staring and laughed. “And why would you do that little birdy?” he asked slowly stalking toward Robin a playful smile on his face.

“you’re.. you’re a criminal!” Robin seemed to having a bit of trouble stinging together his thoughts. Billy put on a thoughtful face nodding slightly. “Got me there boy wonder” he put an stress on the nick name as he closed the gap between them till they were only an arm’s length apart. Billy draped his armed around Robin’s neck. The other boy went stiff barely breathing eyes wide and locked on Billy’s face with its messy make up. 

“But if you took me in” Billy said drawing closer. “Your nights would be so much less… interesting” Robin swallowed visibly. Billy had to hold back a sigh. It was fun to tease the boy in the cape and green boots. It was very east to get under his skin. But damnit if Billy didn’t have a soft spot for him with his spiky black hair and the way he got tongue tied. Maybe Billy even had a crush on the guy. 

With that though Billy smiled at Robin and darted in planting a kiss right on Robin’s shocked lips. It lasted a second and the moment Billy broke away he pushed Robin hard in the chest. The boy vigilante fell backward onto his butt. “Well it’s been fun, but I got to run!” Billy turned running the few steps to the edge and threw himself off the roof. 

“BILLY!” Damian threw out his arm hopelessly as the boy dropped out of view. He scrambled to the edge, the Harley Jr costume didn’t leave any place to hide something like a grappling hook, and they were 40 floors up. Billy was gone, not a sign. Damian rocked back on his heels and touched his finger to his ear turning on the radio he’d switched off. The police scanner told him that Harley Quinn and her gang had just gotten away with a bank robbery while he’d been acting like a love sick teenager. He was a love sick teenager he thought sadly understanding that Billy had been a distraction for him.

10 minutes later he found his brother, Nightwing on a roof top. “Anything to report Grayson?” He said. Dick just stared at him. “What?” Damian said with a glare. “uh, dude, you got…” Dick trailed off and made a vague hand motion around his mouth. Damian brought a gloved hand to his lips and touched them. Looking down at his fingers he saw a smear of Harley Jr’s cherry red lipstick. Damian looked at it for a moment before his head snapped up to look at Dick in horror. Nightwing burst out laughing “Oh man wait till Tim hears about this!” 

“Grayson don’t you dare!”

“ahahahaha!”


End file.
